Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized four-piece infrared single wavelength lens system applicable to electronic products.
Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays digital imaging technology is constantly innovating and changing, in particular, digital carriers, such as, digital camera and mobile phone and so on, have become smaller in size, so CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor is also required to be more compact. In addition to be used in the field of photography, in recent years, infrared focusing lens has also be used in infrared receiving and sensing field of the game machine, and in order to make the scope of game machine induction user more broader, wide-angle lens group has become the mainstream for receiving infrared wavelength at present.
The applicant has also put forward a number of lens groups related to infrared wavelength reception, such as the single focus wide-angle lens modules disclosed in TW Appl. Nos. 098100552, 098125378 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,031,413, 8,369,031, however, at present, the game machine is based on a more three-dimensional, real and immediate 3D game, the current or the applicant's previous lens groups are all 2D plane games, which cannot meet the 3D game focusing on the deep induction efficacy.
Special infrared receiving and induction lens groups for game machines are made of plastic for the pursuit of low cost, however, poor material transparency is one of the key factors that affect the depth detection accuracy of the game machine, and plastic lenses are easy to overheat or too cold in ambient temperature, so that the focal length of the lens group will be changed and cannot focus accurately. Therefore, the current infrared receiving and induction lens groups cannot meet the 3D game depth precise induction requirement.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.